Coming Home Again
by LaceyLouLou82
Summary: He is back after two years, ready to graduate with the friends he has known his entire life, but he isn't the same 16 year old who moved away. He's about to discover that no one else is the same either.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Yep, starting another one! Crazy right?! But if I stick to the posting/writing schedule that I have made for myself...The Favor and Every Other Weekend will be wrapping up soon. Remember Me still has a way to go, though. Speaking of which...RM will be updated on Sunday so please do not leave reviews for this story asking for that story. It's coming. **

**Ok now onto this story:**

**It's been bouncing around in my head for awhile now and I finally got a rough outline done so here is chapter one. This is very much Alternate History. Eddie is NOT a rock star. He's just your average 18 year old member of the senior class. He lived in Tarzana his whole life before his father moved the family to New York at the beginning of his sophmore year. Adrianna, Loren and Mel are a year behind Phil and Eddie in school. They all grew up together and know each other very well. I embellished on Eddie's birthday a little bit...so let's just say he was/is a summer baby. The Flashbacks that will be throught this story are from just before Eddie moved away so where as the gang is 16-18 in the present time, they were 15-16 in the flashbacks. Thats all I can think of right now. LOL**

**Remember guys...I like messy and angsty just as much as I like fluffy and happy! **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Notes~~~~~~~~~~Read and Review~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Eddie Duran stood the kitchen shaking his head at the assortment of supplies his mother had spread out on the table. " Ma, you went totally crazy."

Katy Duran laughed, " I know but I wasn't sure what you would or wouldn't need. They didn't give me a list of supplies you would need so I just got one of everything." She handed him a stack of one subject notebooks followed by binders and book covers. " I know these for sure." Adding a packet of pencils, pens and highlighters, she continued, " and definitely these. The rest will probably come in handy at some point."

Eddie shook his head and chuckled at his mother, " You are more excited about this than I am." He walked over to the stand by the back door on the other side of the kitchen and deposited the items on it. He would pack them in his back pack in the morning before he headed out. " Thanks, ma."

"Your welcome. Now help me set the table for dinner. " She instructed as she gathered the rest of the supplies that littered the table and put them in a shopping bag. " I ran into Lisa Sanders while I was shopping. "

Eddie groaned as he opened the cabinet where they kept the plates. Pulling three out he placed them on the counter. " I know where you are going with this ma, just don't." It wasn't often that he was annoyed with his mother but he felt the circumstance arising. " I don't want to talk about it."

As usual though, his mother didn't listen to him. " Why didn't you tell your friend that you are joining him for your senior year, Eddie?"

_Friend? No, he wasn't my friend._ He ignored her question as he opening the untensil drawer and got out forks and spoons. He set them on top of the plates, then lifted everything into his hands and moved to the now clear table.

Never one to let any subject drop, Katy placed her hands on her hips, " Eddie, why didn't you call Phil?"

Letting out a breath, Eddie turned to face his mother. " Because Phil and I aren't friends anymore. We haven't been friends since before we moved to New York." _Thanks to his inability to keep his mouth shut. _

Katy moved to the cabinet to retrieve drinking glasses and came back handing them to her son. Eddie took them from her. " You and those Sanders kids have been friends since elementary school, Eddie. What the heck happened?"

He let out a sigh and set the glasses out on the table in front of each place setting that he had already set up. "It doesn't matter." _And you really don't want to know anyway, trust me Mom. _

Katy pulled out a chair and sat down, " Sit down with me , son. " With a grumble her only son followed her orders. " Is this about that girl?"

_Not the one you are thinking it's about. But yes, it's about a girl. _ " No, ma."

Katy wasn't convinced. She knew her son better than anyone else and there is definitely something that he is not telling her. It wouldn't be the first time she knew, that her son hadn't confided in her, but it would be the first time in a really long time. " Eddie, I know that you are 18 now and you don't have to tell me anything about your life, or even listen to anything that I have to say about it, but I like to think that you and I have a special relationship. One where we sometimes forget that we are mother and son and are just friends."

Eddie sighed dramatically, " Phil and I got into a disagreement about his girlfriend." _I hope he's not stupid enough to be still dating that train wreck. _

Katy shook her head in disappointment. " I hope that you boys will be able to work it out now that you are both older and I hope wiser. There is no need to be fighting over the same girl. Life is too short and precious to be letting petty differences stand between valuable relationships." She stood up and pushed her chair in a sign that told her son that she had said her peace and she expected him to think about her advice. She opened the oven and let the smell of tonight's dinner fill the kitchen while she reached for her oven mits.

The aroma of sauce and garlic assaulted Eddie's nostrils. Lasanga. He loved it when his mom made that dish. It was one of his favorites. " I am gonna go wash up for dinner. I'll be right back."

He made his way up the back stair case leading from the kitchen and escaped to the solace of his bedroom. Throwing himself down on the bed, Eddie put his hands over his face. The last thing he needed was for his mother to get involved in this mess with Phil Sanders. But he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't let it drop completely unless he and Phil worked it all out. It shouldn't even be a mess in the first place.

**~~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_The noise from the state of the art sound system was almost too much too take as Eddie Duran made his way through his best friend's house. There were people everywhere. He was sure that the entire student body had shown up to Phil's party. The music was pumping so loudly that it was hard to hear himself think. _

_Grabbing a beer from the cooler on his way out to the patio, Eddie nodded at each hello and what's up that was thrown at him. Normally he was the life of the party, he lived for these Saturday night bashes that Phil threw when his parents were out of town. But tonight, tonight he just wasn't into it. _

_The traffic on the patio was less overwhelming and he was able to find an empty chaise lounger. He sat down and leaned it back so that he was partially lying down. He looked over to his left and saw that the only other people at this end of the patio were Phil's younger sister and her friend, Loren. They weren't paying any attention to him, completely lost in their conversation, so he turned away and popped the top on his beer. After a couple of minutes, he felt a presence on the lounger next to him and looked over to meet the curious green eyes of Adrianna Masters. " Hey Ade." _

_"Hey. Why are you out here?" She pulled her legs up on the chair to get more comfortable and took a sip of whatever was in her plastic red cup. _

_Eddie had known Adrianna his entire life, hell he'd known them all his entire life, but out of all the people that he hung with, she was probably his favorite. She, as well as Phil's sister and Loren, were a grade below them in school but it didn't seem to matter to anyone. They all hung out more often than not. They were a really cool bunch of girls. " It's really crowded in there." _

_Adrianna nodded, " yeah." _

_She wasn't one to elaborate on many of her thoughts and feelings so Eddie didn't take her obvious disinteresed answer as an insult. He sipped his beer before speaking again. " Chloe's here."_

_"I saw her. Are you ok?" _

_Was he okay? The girl had single handedly been trying to dismantle his life long friendship with his best friend. No he wasn't ok. He hated Chloe Carter with a passion that scared the crap out of him sometimes. His parents had always told him that hate was an all consuming feeling that wasn't worth the time or energy and up until this point, Eddie had heeded their advice. And then Phil had started dating Chloe. He'd tried to give the girl half a chance, she was new in town after all and being thrown into a school where every single student not only knew each other but had grown up together. But she was horrible. " I hate her." _

_"Join the club." Melissa, Phil's sister spoke up taking the chair on the other side of Eddie and sliding over so that Loren could sit with her. He hadn't even seen them walk up, but he'd always enjoyed their company so he threw them each one of his famous Eddie Duran smiles. He would be lying if he said that it didn't make me feel good to see the little blush that crept on Loren's cheeks before she smiled back. " She is disgusting." Mel continued reaching over and grabbing Eddie's beer out of his hand for a long swallow before handing it back to him. He didn't stop her. They were all drinking underage as it was. He knew that Mel wouldn't be going anywhere tonight after the party, it was her house. Loren would be staying over. Mostly likely Adrianna as well and he had already put his over night bag in Phil's room. She handed the drink back and shook her head, " I have no idea what my idiot brother sees in her." _

_"I do." Adrianna spoke up moving from her chair to the end of Eddie's. He sat up to make more room for her. "She's beautiful." She took another sip of her drink with a frown on her was no secret to anyone that Adrianna Masters wanted to be Phil's girlfriend. She has been crushing on him since elementary school but he never sees her as anything other than his little sister's friend. It didn't help matters that Chloe had latched on to the fact that Adrianna had a crush on Phil within her first week at school and made it her mission to get Phil just to make Adrianna, who Chloe didn't deem worthy, miserable. It worked. _

_Eddie cast a gaze across to where Loren was. She was staring out into the night, quiet as usual, but the look on her face made it noticable that Adrianna wasn't the only one who hated Chloe because of Phil. Loren had been Phil's girlfriend, until he dumped her to be with Chloe. " Hey, Tate, you want a drink?" Eddie asked holding up his beer even though he knew that she wouldn't take it. Loren Tate was not a drinker. He couldn't remember ever seeing her with any kind of drink that contained alcohol. _

_"No thanks," she answered turning back to the group. She gave him a small smile, " but thats, Duran." _

_It was a little thing that they did. Since as long as he could remember he has been calling Loren by her last name and she his. He gave her another smile and took a drink himself. She rolled her eyes at him. She did that a lot. He found it endearing. "So why are you ladies out here with me instead of in there where all the hot popular guys are?"_

_"You are a hot popular guy." Adrianna told him as she finished off her drink and tossed the empty cup over her head and onto the ground. _

_He was probably the most popular guy at West Valley Charter school. It was a status that he hadn't intended but one he was kind of proud of. And one he didn't take for granted. " Well add lucky to my list of qualities then. What with you three hotties hanging with me." _

_Loren rolled her eyes again and Mel chuckled. Adrianna didn't say anything, just turned towards the door. Everyone else followed her gaze and found Phil and Chloe making their way out onto the patio. "Hey, guys. What are you all doing out here? The party is in there." Phil had a red cup in his hand and was obviously already wasted but he had his other arm swung around Chloe's shoulders and a smile on his face._

_"We are just hanging out ,man." Eddie told him._

_"No you are being rude, " Chloe chimed in. " You are Phil's supposed best friend, Eddie, you should be inside mingling not out here hanging with the freshmen."_

_Melissa popped up from her seat and rounded on the blonde, " I don't know who you think you are Chloe Carter but this is my house too and Eddie is my friend too. If he wants to sit out here and talk to me and my friends then he's allowed." She put her finger in the blonde's face. "Either way, it's none of your business." Loren stood up and pulled Melissa away from Chloe. Eddie and Adrianna stood as well. _

_" Come on Mel, let's go get something to drink. " Loren told her as she took her hand and practically pulled her off the patio deck and into the house. _

_"Hey wait for me," Adrianna shouted as she moved to catch up with the girls. _

_Eddie shook his head and sat back down. It was ashame that Chloe's meer presence always chased the girls away. He couldn't blame them though. She was horrible to all three of them and didn't respect the fact that they have always and will always be a part of her boyfriend's life. _

_Chloe took Melissa and Loren's vacated seat and pulled Phil down with her, cuddling into his side. " Those girls are so immature.I don't know how you can stand hanging out with them Eddie."_

_"I like them." _

_"Well they have no manners at all." She took Phil's cup and sipped from it before handing it back to him. " And besides, the only reason you really hang out with them is to get into Adrianna's pants."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Eddie asked glaring at her. _

_She rolled her blue eyes, " Oh come on. Phil told me that you have a thing for that little twit. I personally think that you could do so much better but hey if that's what you are into." She shrugged her shoulders._

_Eddie turned an angry glare on his best friend, " Why would you tell her that? It's not even true." Though he liked Adrianna enough, he didn't like her that way. She was a good friend and thats as far as his feelings for her went. _

_" Come on, dude, why else would you hang out with her and the bratt twins all the time?" Phil asked in a tone that let his friend no that he didn't think it was really that big of a deal. _

_But it was a huge deal to that liking Adrianna would be a bad thing, but he didn't, and he didn't appreciate the fact that even if he did, he wouldn't be able to trust his best friend with the information. "You know, you are a jerk, Phil." _

_Phil pulled himself up to the edge of his seat and out of Chloe's tight embrace. " What the hell, Eddie."_

_"I do not have a thing for Ade and even if I did, it's none of Chloe's business."_

_"Why are you even making a deal out of this if it's not true." Phil asked._

_Eddie shook his head. Of course he would have to spell it out. " Because we have been friends all of our lives, you should have more loyalty to me than to you girlfriend." _

_"Dude, have a little respect. I love Chloe." _

_Eddie laughed, " really? Because five seconds before she moved into town you loved Loren. Remember Loren, Phil? The girl who was never anything but amazing to you and yet you dumped her like a piece of trash the minute this girl winked at you. Where is your respect for Loren? Or for me for that matter? You and I have been friends since freaking kindergarten. Why are you running your mouth about me behind my back, whether it's true or not?" _

_"So now you are an expert on how I felt about Loren?! You have no idea what went down between us. And my relationship with Chloe is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Phil stood up from the chaise lounger, " You are just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend of your own so you have to try and mess up things with me and mine. Don't make me choose between you and Chloe, dude. You won't like the answer." _

_Eddie stood up and shook his head, " You know what, Phil. There is no point in you choosing. I'm out. Have a nice life." He turned and walked off the patio and through the open double doors. He didn't bother to answer any of the hellos and what's up this time on the way through. He just continued walked til he was out the front door and slammed it closed behind him._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Eddie let out a frustrated sigh as the memory from his last weekend in town left him. Those had been the last words he'd spoken to his former best friend. Looking back now, he probably should have just walked away. Phil had been drunk but then again, alcohol had a way of making the truth much easier. Phil had made his loyalty crystal clear that night. 11 years of friendship didn't compare to whatever whiles Chloe Carter was using on him.

Eddie had walked home that night and found his parents talking in the livingroom. They told him that they had been offered an experience in New York and wanted to take it but wanted his opinion about it before they made a final decision. He didn't even bother listening to the details of the permenant gig his parents had been offered. He told them that he thought it was a great idea and that he was ready for a change. Four days later he and his parents were packed up and on their way to New York City. He hadn't even said goodbye to his friends.

And now two years later, here he was, about to start school with the same kids he has known forever but haven't talked to in two years. He didn't even bother with goodbyes. It was wrong. He regreted it and he imagined that they would call him on it. He just hoped that they would forgive him. And he really hoped that things hadn't changed too much in his time away. _Though I would welcome Phil finally getting a clue about who Chloe really is. _

He wasn't naive enough to believe that everyone, mostly his favorite group of friends, would welcome him with open arms , but he did have the hope that they would understand that after his fight with Phil he just wanted to get away. Not that that was any excuse for not saying proper goodbyes or staying in touch with everyone. He's been wrong and he could admit it.

Tomorrow would be interesting among other things. He had changed a lot over the last two years and he would bet that Adrianna, Phil, Melissa , Loren and Ian had as well. He just hoped that it was all for the better. He wasn't that same guy who would just sit back and let some horrible girl come between him and his friend anymore. And he was no longer that guy who has been half in love with a good friend since 5th grade. _Well actually, I am still that guy. But I don't plan to be silent about it anymore._

His biggest regret had been standing idly by and never telling the girl he was crushing on how he felt about her. It would be complicated and the fear of being rejected had held his 16 year old self back. But he wasn't 16 anymore and he wasn't afraid. It was time for him to take control and he intended to have the best senior year possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Nervous energy fueled Eddie through his morning rountine as he got ready for his first day of school. He couldn't remember ever being this nervous about something in his life. It wasn't so much the fact that he was starting his senior year, that was enough to make anyone nervous, it was more so that he would be seeing Phil, Loren, Adrianna and Melissa again. His best friends have been greatly missed. Sure, he'd made friends after he and his family had moved away, but it wasn't the same. He hadn't known those people almost his entire life. Those people didn't know everything about him. Not like his friends here did. He was thrilled to be home, to be able to finish his high school career with the same people he started his education with, but he was nervous. Scared, even.

He made himself a bowl of cereal for breakfast after he'd showered and dressed. His parents had already left for the day. His dad probably had a ton of stuff to do at the club and his mom liked to get an early start on her tasks at the studio. The lives of former rock stars never left a dull moment. As he indulged in his bowl of Trix, a childhood favorite that he just couldn't seem to grow out of, he thought about his hopes for today.

First and foremost he wanted to see Phil. They had a ton of catching up to do and Eddie could only hope that after the way that they had left things, they would be able to get their friendship back on track. Phil had been his best friend since they were in diapers and there would never be another guy that he would call his best friend. Even if they couldn't get back what they once had, Eddie had hopes that they could form some sort of new friendship. Even if Chloe Carter was still in the picture. He really hoped that she wasn't though. Phil was different around her and no one really liked it. Of course it's been two years so who knew what things were like now. It was his own fault for not staying in touch. But he would do everything in his power to make it up to Phil and the others.

Especially Loren. Loren Tate was the first and only girl that he had ever had a crush on. It was silly really. She was his best friend's sister's best friend. It was messy but since the second he'd laid eyes on her with her little blue and black checkered dress and pigtails on her first day of kindergarten, he'd felt a connection to her. He's always felt protective over her but by the time she was a freshman in high school, he was convinced that no matter how many girls he dated, and he did date a lot of girls, he would always compare them to Loren. Unfornately, by then it was obvious to everyone that she had a crush herself. Only on Phil instead of Eddie.

It had been hard for him at first but eventually it was something that he learned to live with. For awhile he thought that maybe Phil even felt the same way back about Loren but then he started dating Adrianna and then after that Chloe. Loren never let it get her down though, which only made her more attractive to Eddie. He's come close to telling her how he felt a few times...once he actually did...the trouble was that he had been drunk at the time and Loren hadn't believed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_The moon was shining brighter than he could ever remember it shining before. Of course maybe that had a little something to do with the fact that he had more tequila running through him than he ever had before. He and Phil had started the Homecoming celebration as soon as they woke up this morning. Twelve hours of drinking had a way of messing with a person's perception. _

_The dance had been a bust. No one was really in the mood to celebrate since the football team had lost the night before. It didn't help that the Homecoming court held no surprises either. Just like always, Chloe Carter was the queen and Cameron Madison was the King. The whole pretense was a popularity contest. Eddie himself was a popular guy, probably would have been king but every time he was nominated for something, and he was always nominated, he took his name off the ballot. He wasn't into the whole King and Queen reign supreme crap. He didn't need a crown to tell him that he was lucky. He already knew. _

_The sliding glass door opened and a rush of pumping music escaped as he turned to see Loren making her way outside. Her long brown hair was blowing in the slight night time wind as she turned and closed the door behind her. She moved to stand next to him at the patio railing. " Mel is completely wasted." _

_He had to chuckle. " I noticed. Before I came out here she was playing truth or dare with the basketball team. That's not going to end well." _

" _Adam promised not to leave her side. I think I'm the only one here who isn't three sheets to the wind." _

_Eddie held up what was left of his own bottle of poison," I can share." _

_She frowned at him, " No. Give me that." She reached over and took the bottle from him. He didn't fight her though. She poured the remaining liquid out into the night before dropping the bottle down on the patio next to them. " Did you put your keys in the jar?" _

_Ah, the imfamous, 'if you drink you can't drink jar.' When she had discovered her brother's tendancy to always host bashes when their parents left town, Melissa had made it a point to be the responsible on of the two and established a drop your keys in the jar as you enter the party rule. After she had collected everyone's keys, she would hide the jar where no one could find it so that if they were planning to leave, they'd either have to walk or call a cab. "Yes. But it doesn't matter. I'm staying over." _

"_Me, too." _

_A smile spread across Eddie's face at the knowledge, " does that mean you'll make your famous homemade waffles for breakfast, Tate?" _

_Rolling her eyes, Loren laughed, " Sure, Eddie. If you want me too, I will make breakfast in the morning." _

"_I love it when you cook for us." It was one of his most favorite things about the fact that she was Mel's best friend and he was Phil's. They spent more time together than apart and out of the four of them, not only was Loren the only one who knew how to cook but she was damn good at it. "Where's your date?" _

_She sighed and leaned further on the railing, " dancing with Kim. You know, the girl he really wanted to take to Homecoming, but got stuck with his second choice when he found out she already had a date." _

_Anger cursed through him, " Want me to kick his ass? I will. I will kick his ass for you." _

_Laughter rang out again as she put a hand on his to calm him down, " No , caveman. I knew that he didn't really want to bring me when I accepted." _

"_Then why did you?" _

_She sighed again and removed her hand. " Because no one else asked me and it was two days before the dance. Wes is a nice enough guy but everyone in school knows about the game he and Kim play with each other. She only asked Ian to be her date to tick off Wes. It worked and he wasn't about to show up to the dance alone." _

"_Your too good to be someone's pawn date, Tate. " He reached over and touched her hand. " Wes is an idiot. Your too good for him." _

"_Speaking of being too good, where's your little bimbo? I saw you at the dance with Vanessa."_

_He chuckled, " she left after the dance. Apparently she doesn't do after parties."_

_Loren rolled her eyes, " she's a snob anyway."_

_He nodded, " she really is. I only asked her to the dance because otherwise Phil was going to let Chloe fix me up." _

_Loren scrunched up her face, " well then, good choice. Vanessa Weaver is better than anyone Chloe Carter would have hooked you up with." _

"_Agreed." The music could still be heard through the closed door but not as overwhelmingly. As it switched from a fast upbeat song to a slow one, Eddie heard Loren humming along with the first few beats of it. " Want to dance with me, Tate?"_

_Surprise lite up her face as she turned to him but she recovered quickly and nodded. Eddie straightened and held out his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her too him as he let go of her hand and settled his on her waist. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and they moved slowly to the beat of the slow music that could barely be heard through the glass door. _

_The song was over all too soon and yet another pulsing vibration reached the patio. Eddie sighed but released his hold on Loren's hips as she unwound her arms from around his neck." Thanks for dancing with me. Now I actually have a decent memory of tonight." _

_She smiled, "Thanks for asking me." She narrowed her eyes in his direction, " what's wrong with you , Duran. Why are you so down tonight? Did Vanessa break your heart?"_

"_Hardly." _

"_Then what's wrong? You are usually the life of the party." _

_He shrugged, " I guess I'm just over it all, you know? The constant partying, the drama."_

" _Duran, you are 16 not 60. We are supposed to be full of partying and drama. It's a right of passage." She took two steps back from where they were still standing awfully closely together. " Is this about Chloe? I notice the way you act everything you are around her and Phil."_

_He raised his eyebrows at her, curious as to exactly what she thinks she knows. " And how do I act, Tate?" _

"_You get all tense and quiet. I see you glare in their direction sometimes. How long have you been carrying around your crush on Chloe?" _

_The bark of laughter that came out of Eddie's mouth was loud. " You think I have a thing for Chloe Carter?" At her nod, he laughed again. " Hell no. I don't even like the girl. I don't want her for myself or for Phil. That's why I'm always glaring at her. She is changing him."_

_A relieved smiled made it's way across Loren's face, " well that's good to hear. That you don't have a thing for her, not that she's changing Phil. Which I've noticed too, by the way." She shrugged her shoulders, " He'll notice it too at some point. Hopefully it's not at the point when he realizes that he's pushed us all away." _

"_Does it hurt you?" _

"_What?"_

"_Seeing him with her? I know you kind of have a thing for him."_

_She shrugged," Not really. It hurt more to see him with Aid. But Phil doesn't think of me that way. It's not his fault that I feel more than friendship for him. And it's not my fault that he doesn't see me that way. It is what it is." _

" _I see you that way you know." _

_Her eyes filled with surprise for the second time that night before she chuckled. " You do not, knock it off Duran. You're drunk." _

"_Yeah, I'm drunk, but I know exactly what I'm saying. I've had a crush on you for a long time now. Since our playground days, as a matter of fact." _

_She shook her head in disbelief, an amused smile still playing on her lips. " Whatever. You have not. Stop messing around." _

_Letting out a frustrated sigh, Eddie decided to just let it go. She wouldn't believe him as long as he was declaring his feeling to him while he was drunk. Someday, maybe he'd have the courage to say the words without tequila fueling him. _

_**End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

He couldn't blame Loren for not believing him that night. He did have a tendancy of drinking too much, talking too much and not remembering the next day. It was probably the only downside to having friends that knew him so well, they knew everything about him. But with a little luck, he'd be able to not only win Loren's friendship back, but maybe a little more than friendship.

Melissa, Adrianna and Ian were the last three in the group he hoped to make his absense up too. He'd been blessed to have them as friends. Letting them down had been hard for him. Even though he'd made the choice to leave without saying goodbye in anger, he'd felt guilty right away. He should have sent emails, letters, called, but he'd been too proud. Now that was biting him in the butt. He had know idea what he should expect from each of them when he went into school. He figures that there will be some anger, but he has hopes that it's not something they can't overcome.

Finished with his breakfast, Eddie grabs his backpack and head out the door. It's a short drive to the local high school and he easily navigates his car into the parking lot. It's still pretty early so the parking lot is mostly empty as he parks and makes his way into the double doors. He was already registered, his mother had taken care of that, but he needed to head to the office and get his schedule. The sight that greeted him when he opened the wooden door made him smile. " Mighty Mel!"

Melissa gave him a wide, happy smiled , " Eddie! "

At least she was happy to see him. She moved from behind the desk and wrapped her arms around him." I've missed you, Mel. " He tell her as he returns the hug and lifts her slightly off the groud. She laughs a little and pats him on the shoulder to put her down. Eddie do so and take a moment to study her. She's changed slightly over the last couple of years. Her dark hair is longer but her sense of style has stayed the same. She's decked out in very bright colors and her make-up is smokey. She's always been unique and he's glad to see that it hasn't changed. " How are you?"

"Great." She moves back around the desk and riffles through some paperwork. "Beatrice said you'd be stopping by for your schedule. I have it right here." She pulled it out and looked over it once before handing it across the large metal desk to him. " You have the same schedule as Loren. I have a few classes with you, though. So that's pretty awesome."

He looks over the paper, all advanced placement courses. Just like he wanted. " So you and Tate have turned into little geniuses?"

Mel smiled, " Something like that. Lo is taking the classes in hopes of getting a scholarship to Brown...I'm just along for the ride. Though I must say I'm pretty brillant because I'm only half a point below her GPA."

"That's great, Mel. I always knew that you and Tate were smarter than any of us realized."

She wears a prideful smile now. " Yeah, you did. And since when are you Mr. All American? Weren't you pretty much a slacker?! "

He couldn't help but chuckle at that. She was right. Eddie had pretty much been the kid that went to class because he had to and hardly ever bothered with homework. It was a miracle he had made it past fifth grade. " There wasn't much to do in my last town but study. I've changed my ways. "

She raises her eyebrows at me, " Oh, sure you have. I guess you'll just have to prove that one."

He chuckled again. That he would. If it was the last thing he ever did. " So how is everyone? "

She sighed, not dramatically, but sadly. " I'm not sure about everyone, but Lo is good. "

"What do you mean, you aren't sure about everyone?"

" Things have changed, Eddie. Our little group has fractured and broken. Loren and I are still friends but that's about it."

Ok, that is not really want he was expected at all. " What about Phil?"

She shrugged, " I couldn't begin to tell you anything about my brother's life. We don't even speak anymore. He moved out of our house last year to live with Chloe and when that blew up in his face, he never came back. He lives in some run down apartment in the ghetto. He shows up at school and thats the only time I actually see him. I don't know anything about what's happening in his life. "

That made Eddie's heart hurt just hearing about it. Phil was his very best friend and even though the fact that it was over with he and Chloe should make him happy, hearing that he was having a rough time, didn't make it so. In fact it made him really sad. " What about Adrianna and Ian? Aren't you still friends with them?"

Mel snorted. " Hell no. Adrianna is a freaking snob with her nose so far up in the air, it's a miracle it doesn't bumb into clouds. And get this...her bff is Chloe the whore Carter. " Her words were bitter. " But Ian is still kind of around. You'll understand what I mean soon enough."

Adrianna and Chloe best friends? Good God. Nothing was like he expected it to be. It suddenly felt like he's entered the freaking twilight zone. Never would he have imagined that everyone wouldn't still be friends again. He expected to have to work his way back into their friendship circle. Never would he have imagined that the circle no longer exsisted. They've all been best friends for longer than any of them could even remember. But now it all just seemed like an illusion. He definitely had his work cut out for him.


End file.
